Subscription-based web services providing unlimited access to large amounts of media content have recently emerged. Exemplary subscription-based web services are Yahoo! Unlimited and Real Network's Rhapsody Unlimited music services. However, with access to these large collections of media content, selection of media content from the large collection of media becomes an issue. More specifically, even though a subscription-based service provides unlimited access to a large collection of media content, a user must still manually select media content to obtain from the subscription-based service. In a similar fashion, selection of content from a large user media collection is also an issue. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for automatically selecting media content from a large collection of media content.